Aftereffect
by sasannisa
Summary: Ketika yang bersisa hanya lima dari enam, kebimbangan dari rasa kehilangan mendorong mereka ke suatu solusi.
1. Prolog

**Seperti yang saya kira, saya lebih bisa dan lancar menulis dalam bahasa Indonesia. Maka saya persembahkan **_**fiction **_**ini untuk Zutarian Indonesia! **_**Enjoy**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, seluruh hak cipta hanya dimiliki oleh Michael Dante DiMartino dan Bryan Konietzko. But I do own this story.**

**Prolog**

Seketika ia berlutut di depan pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu, gadis itu menghembuskan nafas yang secara tidak sadar tertahan. Dengan lekas, ia menggerakkan tangannya, menarik elemennya keluar dari wadah yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Hanya dengan satu gerakan cepat, tangannya kini telah terbalut sarung tangan air yang lalu ditempelkan ke atas luka di ulu hati pria itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, gelisah akan kondisi temannya yang mungkin sudah terlambat untuk ditangani lagi.

_Kumohon, Zuko, buka matamu…_

Matanya mulai pedas ketika ia tidak menangkap satu pun gerakan kecil atau kedutan di anggota badan orang itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Zuko mendingin dan detak jantungnya kian melemah, kontras dengan darahnya yang mulai mendidih, dipicu oleh kecemasan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, memukul-mukul tulang rusuknya seakan ingin membebaskan diri. Air mata mulai menyelimuti korneanya, membendung di pelupuk mata, dan memburamkan pandangannya. Telapak tangannya mulai menekan ulu hati pengendali api itu lebih keras lagi, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkannya. Kepalanya mulai pening seiring air di tangannya menyala lebih terang.

_Demi para arwah, Zuko, jika kau tidak membuka matamu dalam waktu dekat, aku akan—_

"…U-ugh…"

Katara mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, menjernihkan penglihatan dari air mata yang menyamarkan semua bayangan. Harapan perlahan merasuki sukmanya seketika ia melihat wajah temannya mengkerut menahan sakit.

"Ayolah, Zuko, berjuanglah!" gumamnya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu sekali lagi mengerahkan tenaganya sampai batas maksimal. Dahinya berlipat, alisnya berkernyit, setetes peluh mengalir menuruni pelipis sementara matanya tajam menatap sinar yang membalut tangannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan sakit kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Keselamatan pria di hadapannya hanya satu-satunya hal yang terbersit di pikirannya.

Sesaat sebelum ia jatuh kelelahan, sebuah tangan kasar menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangannya, membangunkan Katara dari konsentrasi dan aksi penyembuhannya. Sarung tangan airnya menguap, meninggalkan jemarinya yang kini lembap.

Tersadar, ia melirik wajah pria yang masih terbaring di depannya. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar begitu Zuko membuka kelopak mata, menampakkan dua iris emas yang menatapnya tulus.

Rasa lega membasuh jiwanya seakan ia dapat bebas dan bernafas kembali dari cengkeraman kuat yang mencekik tenggorokannya. Katara sumringah, air mata kembali membendung di pelupuknya dan kali ini berhasil menetes keluar. Tetapi ia tidak keberatan, ia terlalu bahagia untuk peduli akan terlihat _norak_ di hadapan temannya itu. Tangannya terulur untuk memapah punggung Zuko, membantunya bangun ke posisi duduk.

"Terima kasih," bisik pria itu dengan suara parau setelah meringis saat lukanya tersentuh.

Mendengar dua kata tersebut, Katara langsung melingkarkan lengan di bahu pengendali api itu dengan satu tangan masih melekat di punggungnya untuk menahan agar tidak jatuh, mengatur posisinya sedemikian mungkin agar bekas luka Zuko aman dari sentuhan. "Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu."

Zuko menghela nafas merasakan bahunya mulai basah oleh air mata kemudian menggerakkan satu tangannya ke punggung gadis itu, membalas pelukannya. Matanya terpejam seraya ia menghirup dalam-dalam harum rambut Katara yang membenamkan wajahnya. Diam-diam, ia menikmati momen menenangkan ini dan bersumpah akan selalu mengenangnya sampai nanti.

Ketika Katara hendak menarik diri untuk melepaskan pelukannya, punggungnya tertahan sehingga ia tetap tinggal di posisinya. Gugup, denyut nadinya kembali berakselerasi.

"Z-zuko…?"

"Biarlah sebentar lagi. Aku masih belum percaya ini nyata…"

Wajah gadis itu memanas seiring pipinya mulai menampilkan semburat warna kemerahan mendengar pernyataan Zuko. Ia pun kembali memeluk pangeran api itu sambil berdoa dalam hati agar ia tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin mengeras.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal _itu _terjadi. Aku akan sangat hancur jika petir itu menumpaskanmu."

Terenyuh, Katara mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya disembunyikan di tengkuk temannya.

"Syukurlah kau masih bisa bertahan. Aku tidak mau lagi merasakan beratnya kehilangan orang yang berharga…"

Namun sayangnya ia bukanlah pengendali takdir.

**Jadi, bagaimana? Maaf kalau prolognya terlalu pendek, bab-bab berikutnya akan lebih panjang sekiranya lebih dari 1000 kata. Saya masih berusaha agar deskripsi yang saya tuliskan bisa terbayang sehingga gambarannya lebih jelas lagi.**

**Agar kalian tidak bingung atau tidak tersesat, akan saya perjelas di sini bahwa kejadian ini bersetting di lapangan dimana Zuko menantang adiknya dalam pertarungan Agni Kai di **_**Fire Palace**_** dan waktunya adalah ketika Katara berhasil mengalahkan Azula (S03E21). Selebihnya dari cerita ini saya karang sendiri sesuai bayangan yang **_**menurut saya **_**seharusnya terjadi (karena akan terlihat lebih keren jika sedikit cuplikan Zutara di tampilkan ^_^).**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, saya bisa dibilang **_**douchebag**_** karena nggak update-update. Dengan itu, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. UAS, UN, dan ujian-ujian lainnya menahan saya untuk melanjutkan nulis (I know, merepotkan banget ujian-ujian itu). Untungnya sekarang semua ujian sudah selesai! Yah, semoga saja saya nggak perlu ikut ujian-ujian masuk perguruan tinggi lagi seperti SIMAK UI, dll, dan langsung diterima undangan agar saya bisa terus lanjut dengan fanfic yang satu ini tanpa perlu terhambat oleh belajar (ups… ketahuan malasnya deh :p).**

**Anyway, I hereby present you chapter 1 and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: Seharusnya**

Telinga Zuko berdengung mendengar teriakan melengking yang sebenarnya tidak asing lagi. Baginya, suara itu sangat memekakkan, mengisi setiap ruang otaknya dan memukul-mukul batinnya. Tangannya yang tesampir di pundak temannya mencengkeram lebih kuat, sebagian besar alasannya untuk mempertahankan posisi berdirinya agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan, sebagian lain alasannya untuk membantu menyokong hatinya yang mulai rentan. Kakinya gemetar; bukan karena gravitasi yang kian mendorongnya jatuh, tetapi karena tidak tega melihat sosok menyedihkan yang berlutut beberapa meter di depannya. Rahangnya pun dikeraskan, menahan ringisan yang hampir terselip keluar dari bibirnya agar tidak terkesan lemah.

Katara membantunya dengan membetulkan pegangannya di lingkar pinggang temannya. Lalu pelan-pelan, ia melangkangkahkan kakinya maju sambil memapah Zuko, mendekat ke puteri yang kini tak berdaya di hadapan mereka.

Dua pengawal membantu tahanan itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan masih terikat rantai di belakang punggungnya. Gadis itu menggeliat-geliat, berusaha untuk bebas dari sergapan kedua garda tersebut.

"Lepaskan! Aku perintahkan kalian untuk _lepaskan aku_!" jeritnya. Air matanya masih deras membasahi pipinya, membuat helai-helai rambut cokelat melekat di wajahnya. Matanya medelik-delik, dadanya kembang-kempis menunjukkan kemarahannya yang tertahan.

"Kalian tuli?! Kubilang _lepaskan aku_!" jeritnya sekali lagi sambil meronta-ronta hanya untuk mendapatkan penjagaan lebih ketat lagi.

Tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkan, ia meraung, menyemburkan api biru dari mulutnya ke wajah kakaknya yang berdiri tidak lebih dari satu meter darinya. Tak terduga, tembakan itu meleset, menimbulkan keheranan kepada setiap saksi di sekelilingnya. Sebagai orang yang masyhur dan berbakat dalam mengendalikan api, Azula tidak mungkin membiarkan serangan terhadap musuhnya meleset apalagi dengan jarak sedekat itu. Bahkan targetnya pun tidak membuat gerakan sama sekali untuk menghindar atau menangkis.

_Sudah kuduga_, gumam Zuko dalam hati, _dia sedang tidak beres._

Keheranan itu muncul lagi ketika seutas seringai muncul di wajah gadis itu, seakan-akan serangan gagalnya tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Jadi, sekarang kau yang memegang pimpinan, _Zuzu_?" ujarnya, diikuti dengan tawa histeris.

Zuko menggertakkan gigi mendengar nama panggilan dari adiknya.

Kemudian raut wajah Azula berubah; kembali murka.

"Dasar pengkhianat! Ayah menyerahkan takhtanya _padaku_! Kau tidak berhak atas semua ini! Kau ini _dibuang_, Zuko! Kau tidak memiliki wewenang untuk menginjakkan kaki di sini!"

Lelah membentak, pengendali api itu jatuh terduduk. Rambut panjangnya jatuh menabiri wajahnya yang tertunduk. Bahunya naik-turun senada dengan nafasnya yang terhela dengan berat. Kemudian dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Azula menyentakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menembakkan ludah ke arah kakaknya. Dengan cekatan, Katara menggerakkan tangannya, membekukan air liur itu di udara dan membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah.

Ia kembali berseringai.

"Beginikah adanya sekarang, Kakak? _Kau _dengan gadis kampung ini?" tanyanya, mendongakkan kepalanya kepada Katara. "Bagaimana rasanya? Menjadi _lonte_ dari putera mahkota, gadis kampung seperti kau pasti merasa sangat terhormat bukan?"

"Cukup, Azula," balas Zuko tajam. Tangannya dikepalkan dengan energi yang masih tersisa.

Pun, genggaman Katara di tangan pangeran api itu melemas. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tak sepatah kata pun keluar, seakan suaranya habis terhisap sunyinya udara. Alisnya dikerutkan hingga menyisakan sedikit jarak di tengah-tengah keningnya. Entah marah entah tersinggung, yang pasti teman perempuannya ini tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu dapat ditujukan padanya.

Tak mampu merumuskan balasannya, Katara mengatupkan kembali bibir-bibirnya seraya menahan diri untuk tidak memecut mulut Azula dengan cambuk airnya. Saat ini tugasnya menumpaskan gadis itu sudah selesai, Zukolah yang berperan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman pada adiknya tersebut.

Namun nampaknya Azula belum puas menyerbunya dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas. "Dibayar berapa dirimu oleh kakakku? Semenagihkan itukah tubuhmu, sampai-sampai Zuzu yang malang rela mengkhianati negaranya untuk mengejarmu? Dasar perempuan jalang—"

"KUBILANG CUKUP!"

Kesabaran Zuko mulai habis. Bisa-bisanya Azula berkata demikian tentang Katara? Jelas-jelas ia baru saja dikalahkan oleh orang yang mengalahkannysa. Jika saja ia memiliki tenaga yang cukup, sudah ditinju wajah adiknya sekarang—tidak perlu _firebending _karena jelas anak ini perlu tamparan keras di pipi untuk sadar. Azula patut diberi pelajaran.

Namun kepalan tangannya melonggar ketika adiknya menujukan matanya kembali padanya. Dua orbit emas gelapnya yang menatap Zuko tajam terasa mencekat tenggorokan, mencegah lidah Zuko untuk menuturkan perintah yang akan diajukan pada pengawal. Bola matanya menyiratkan kepedihan—_ketakutan—_membuatnya limbung akan memutuskan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan terhadap adiknya sendiri. Menerima pandangan seperti itu, mana mungkin seorang kakak tega mengirimkan adiknya ke penjara?

Seakan mendengar dilema batinnya, Katara meremas jemari Zuko lembut, memberi isyarat padanya agar berpikir lagi. Menerima gestur kecil dari temannya, Zuko tersenyum dalam hati. Benar-benar, gadis ini sudah begitu akrab dengannya; tanpa menebak pun, ia paham akan segala kondisi yang melanda pikirannya dan mengerti. Meskipun pangeran Negara Api itu tahu seberapa besar Katara menahan emosi yang berkecamuk setelah mendapat gunjingan kurang ajar dari Azula.

Ia mendecak dalam hati, kesal akan kerentanan hatinya yang selalu menjadi kelemahannya. Seharusnya ia tak usah peduli dengan relasinya sebagai keluarga. Seharusnya ia tak perlu cemas akan hal buruk apa yang terjadi jika ia menyuruh pengawal-pengawal itu untuk mengurung adiknya sendiri di penjara. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa segan untuk membalas semua perbuatan keji Azula yang telah diperbuat terhadapnya. Seharusnya ia merasa menang.

Namun itu hanyalah seharusnya. _Seharusnya_, sebuah kata yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan perihal antagonis yang ia pikir selayaknya terjadi. Karena _seharusnya _hanyalah menghasilkan angan yang semu.

Perlahan, ia melempar pandangannya ke pilar-pilar istana di sekelilingnya, menghindari tatapan melas adiknya yang membuatnya lunak. Lalu sebuah ide muncul. Ide yang semoga saja berhasil, yang tidak menjerumuskannya kembali ke kesalahan seberapa besar pun resiko itu.

Pengendali api itu menelan ludah sebelum menaruh pandangannya kembali ke tahanan di depannya. "Bawa dia ke dalam istana," perintahnya pada pengawal, tanpa sedikit pun terdeteksi keraguan dalam nadanya.

Meski gadis itu menunduk, Zuko dapat melihat Azula menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk seringai licik saat mendengar ia akan kembali ke rumahnya. Zuko berani bertaruh, anak ini pasti sedang puas-puasnya mengolok-olok betapa bodoh dan idiotnya ia untuk mengembalikan buronan paling berbahaya ke dalam istana, dimana ia dapat dengan mudah memanipulasi tempat yang menjadi sel penjaranya.

Namun ulasan senyum itu memudar, digantikan dengan mimik wajah amarah saat mendengar perintah Zuko selanjutnya; "Balut tangan dan kakinya dengan kain basah lalu pastikan agar ia tak bisa keluar dari kamarnya."

oOo

Katara tidak pernah mengalami kondisi sehening ini—kini mereka telah berpindah latar ke salah satu kamar tidur terdekat di istana dari lapangan tanding Agni Kai. Bahkan ringisan kecil yang dibuat Zuko ketika bekas luka di ulu hatinya tersentuh saat dibaringkan di tempat tidur membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

Dan nampaknya Zuko menyadarinya karena lelaki itu _nyengir_.

"Kau melamun?" ledeknya.

Sambil membetulkan posisi bantal di punggung Zuko, Katara mencibir. "Tidak."

"Barusan kau tegang sekali. Kaget?"

Katara memutar bola matanya. "Dalam suasana sehening itu suara peniti jatuh ke lantai pun bisa terdengar seperti ledakan bom."

Zuko mendengus sambil menggumam, "alasan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak."

Jengkel, Katara berkacak pinggang dan menyipitkan matanya. Tapi temannya itu malah menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya. Kedua lengannya melakukan adduksi, bermaksud untuk menyilangkannya di atas dada, tapi tertahan begitu tangannya mengenai lukanya. Ia meringis lagi.

Menghela nafas, Katara menggenggam pergelangan tangan Zuko dan menyingkirkannya ke sisi-sisi badan lelaki itu. "Kau ini. Dalam keadaan seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya meledekku."

Gadis itu memakukan pandangannya pada bekas luka Zuko. Bekas luka yang tercetak jelas di ulu hatinya demi menyelamatkan Katara dari sambaran petir. Getir rasanya ketika benaknya memutar ulang kejadian itu. Dadanya seketika sesak, tak terbayang apa yang bisa saja terjadi jika sedetik saja ia terlambat untuk menolongnya. Meski Katara berhasil memperjuangkan hidup Zuko, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana pria itu bisa melakukan hal berisiko tersebut.

Matanya mulai pedas karena air mata, sesaat sebelum ia merasakan jemarinya ditangkup oleh tangan lain. Ia berkedip, air matanya terseka oleh bulu mata, lalu pandangannya beralih ke wajah Zuko. Pengendali api itu sudah menghapus cengirannya dan malah menatapnya cemas.

"Kau terlihat kalut," ucapnya singkat, setengah berbisik.

Katara memalingkan pandangan, malu dengan perhatian yang didapatnya. Ia mendengus dalam hati. _Menurutmu? Siapa pula yang membuatku merasa seperti ini?_

"Katara," gadis itu segera menoleh ketika suku kata pertama dari namanya disebut, "terima kasih karena sudah memahami situasiku tadi."

Pengendali air itu mengernyitkan alis sekejap sebelum mengerti apa yang dimaksud Zuko. Lelaki itu sedang membicarakan adiknya. Kali ini Katara tidak bisa menahan kejengkelannya terhadap temannya yang satu ini.

Sungguh, apa sih yang ada di pikirannya? Sudah dua kali ia berterima kasih hari ini, terlebih lagi padanya. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti memikirkan orang lain dan lebih memperhatikan kondisinya saat ini? Ia terluka parah, tapi masih bisa mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya itu seperti ialah yang berhutang budi. Tidak bisakah Zuko melihat bahwa _dia_lah yang sebenarnya berjasa?

Zuko menawarkan diri untuk mengajarkan Aang menguasai _firebending_. Zuko telah membantu kakaknya mengeluarkan ayah mereka dan Suki dari penjara. Zuko telah membantunya memburu pembunuh ibunya. Zuko yang membawa mereka ke tempat perlindungan yang aman dan nyaman di rumah pantai mewahnya di Ember Island. Zuko yang membawa mereka ke pamannya untuk mencari solusi ketika Aang pergi tiga malam yang lalu. Zuko yang menyelamatkannya dari ajal.

Sedangkan apa yang ia sendiri perbuat untuk membalasnya? _Memahami_, cukupkah itu? Tidak. Pria ini perlu kesadaran bahwa ia sudah terlalu merendah untuk berbuat semua ini. Ia tidak perlu mengatakan 'terima kasih' lagi karena justru Zukolah yang seharusnya menerima dua kata tersebut.

Baru saja Katara membuka mulut untuk mengatakan semua hal yang terbersit di pikirannya ketika mereka mendengar pintu kayu jati kamar mereka diketuk, diikuti sebuah suara kecil seorang wanita yang terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Permisi. Hamba membawa bejana berisi air dingin yang dipesan tadi."

Pengendali air itu bergegas membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan dayang itu masuk untuk menaruh bakul air yang ia papah dengan kedua tangannya di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Perlukah hamba panggilkan tabib kerajaan untuk merawat YangMulia?" tanya pelayan itu tanpa mengangkat kepala sedikit pun.

"Katara sendiri bisa menanganiku," jawabnya, lalu dipandangnya Katara ragu-ragu, "…jika kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Mendengarnya, Katara tersenyum. "Serahkan padaku."

Dengan anggukan dari Zuko, dayang itu mengundurkan diri setelah membungkuk pada majikannya dan meninggalkan mereka kembali berdua di kamar. Kini giliran Katara yang meledek temannya.

"Apa, sih, yang tidak untukmu?" ujarnya sambil membuka pengaman lengannya dan menaruhnya di samping bejana. Lalu dengan gerakan lembut, ia menarik air dari bejana untuk menyarungi jemarinya. Senyumnya mengembang; memang lebih baik rasanya, dibasuh air langsung dengan tangan telanjang, terlebih lagi oleh air dingin.

Ia menurunkan tangannya untuk memulai sesi penyembuhan tetapi kemudian menariknya lagi. "Kau… Bisakah kau lepas bajumu?"

"Hm? Oh, _sure_." Zuko mengepalkan tangannya dan mendorong badannya untuk pindah ke posisi duduk tetapi tertahan begitu luka di perutnya tertekuk. Ia berdesis.

"Biar kubantu—"

"Tidak usah," Zuko mengangkat satu tangan dan menjentikkan jarinya, menyalakan api kecil di telunjuknya. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke ujung bajunya yang sudah terkoyak. Ia berbaring lagi begitu bajunya sudah terbakar habis.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu saat ia melihat Katara menaikkan satu alisnya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng dan segera memulai sesi penyembuhan dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya yang terbalut air ke bekas luka temannya. "Tahan sedikit," ucapnya saat Zuko meringis. Sarung tangan airnya menyala terang, menghasilkan helaan nafas lega dari pasiennya.

Katara mengernyitkan dahi, berkonsentrasi merasakan pembuluh-pembuluh dan saluran-saluran di organ dalam Zuko. Ia memulai pembicaraan untuk memenuhi suasana yang mulai sepi.

"_Just so you know_, kau sebenarnya tidak perlu membakar pakaianmu tadi. Lempar saja baju satinmu ke kampungku, itu cukup untuk menghidupi semua keluarga di sana."

Pengendali api itu mengangkat bahu. "Sukumu tidak perlu satinku yang sudah hancur. Jika aku sudah menjadi Raja Api nanti aku pastikan agar mengirim kain-kain sutera terbaik untuk seluruh warga di sana."

"Dasar _sok_," balas Katara, tak sengaja menurunkan suhu air yang membalut tangannya saat mendengus. Zuko meringis lagi. "M-maaf…," cetus gadis itu pelan.

Mereka kembali terjebak dalam hening; tiba-tiba saja ide akan berbicara tertimbun jauh di dasar benaknya karena ternyata ia membutuhkan lebih banyak konsentrasi untuk mendeteksi dan menyembuhkan jaringan-jaringan tubuh Zuko yang rusak. Memang, beberapa jaringan epidermis di bagian bawah batang tubuhnya mati—terantisipasi dari sebuah luka bakar—tetapi masih ada beberapa bagian organ lainnya yang masih perlu diperiksa, terutama saraf-saraf yang mati rasa harus ia pulihkan.

Kemudian ia menemukan satu hal yang tidak terduga: detak jantung Zuko terasa aneh. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih kencang dari seharusnya, bahkan debarannya dapat terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

Katara menutup mata dan menganalisa plasma darah Zuko. Temannya tidak mengalami pendarahan saat berkelahi tadi, tetapi mungkinkah ia memang mengidap penyakit anemia?

_Hemoglobin dan eritrosit normal. Apakah ia memiliki kelainan jantung?_

"Kau sering mengalami palpitasi seperti ini?"

"Uh…?"

"Denyut jantungmu tidak teratur. Kau sering mengalami hal ini?"

"Oh. Um… Tidak juga."

"Coba kau ambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu hembuskan pelan-pelan."

Zuko menurut. Ia menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, menahannya sekitar dua detik lalu menghembuskannya lagi pelan-pelan melalui mulutnya. Namun denyut jantungnya tidak kunjung mereda.

"Kau tidak memiliki kelainan jantung, kan?" Katara mengkerutkan alisnya khawatir.

"Tidak."

"Tapi jika kau tidak anemia atau memiliki kelainan jantung, mengapa—"

Tunggu. Zuko tidak mengalami pendarahan maupun kelainan jantung. Dan jika diperhatikan, debaran jantungnya juga entah bagaimana sedikit melenceng dari gejala palpitasi. Kecepatan jantung abnormal seperti ini pernah Katara rasakan ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jet. Bahkan, ia baru saja merasakannya di lapangan tanding Agni Kai beberapa saat lalu. Dan alasan jantungnya berdebar di luar tempo normal saat itu adalah… Oh. _Oh_.

_Zuko… Mungkinkah kau…?_

Sebelum Katara sempat bertanya, ketukan kembali terdengar dari arah pintu.

_Nampaknya pelayan-pelayan disini suka sekali menyela momen-momen di saat yang tepat, _gumam Katara dalam hati.

"Saya memiliki berita untuk Pangeran Zuko," sahut suara di seberang pintu.

"Masuk," jawab Zuko.

Pintu jati itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang kurir dengan sebuah surat gulungan.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi," perintah Pangeran Api itu setelah menerima barang yang ditujukan untuknya. Kurir itu segera menurut, ia meninggalkan Zuko dan Katara kembali berdua di kamar setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Mungkinkah itu berita tentang perang?" tanya Katara.

"Mungkin," jawab Zuko sambil membuka gulungan surat itu perlahan. Dan seraya ia membaca isi surat tersebut, matanya membulat.

"_Well…?"_

Pengendali api itu kembali menggulung suratnya dan menatap Katara. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, namun ekspresi wajahnya membuat Katara tak yakin.

"Kita menang. Aang berhasil mengalahkan ayahku. Mereka—Aang, Sokka, Toph, dan Suki—akan sampai di sini sekitar malam nanti," ucap Zuko.

Katara berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Sebanyak mungkin sambil mencerna kalimat Zuko di dalam otaknya. "Kita… menang…?"

Anggukan Zuko memberikan dorongan padanya untuk balas tersenyum, memeluknya, melompat-lompat girang seraya meneriakkan keberhasilan usaha mereka seperti seharusnya. Namun sekali lagi, itu hanyalah _seharusnya_.

Karena senyuman Zuko bukanlah senyum yang diharapkan Katara. Mata emas pria itu juga menyembunyikan sesuatu—setidaknya itu yang dapat ia baca. Selain itu, debaran jantung Zuko masih di atas rata-rata, bahkan semakin cepat. Dan firasatnya mengatakan alasan palpitasi temannya kali ini bukanlah akibat dari anemia, kelainan jantung, atau… _alasan lain_.

Katara menelan ludah dan berdoa dalam hati; _Semoga saja firasatku salah._


End file.
